Haven
SUN(S): 1 (Iminec) MOON(S): 1 CLIMATE: Tropical/Temperate ANIMALS: Haven has animals found in tropical environments on Earth, though there are other exotic creatures. PLANTS: 'Tropical plants, similar to Earth '''TERRAIN: '''Haven is comprised of jungles and oceans, with numerous large islands and water taking up most of the surface. Only one island is inhabited for the time being. Expansion without disturbing nature is in progress. '''ALIGNMENT:'Neutral DEFENSES Haven’s best defenses are the planetary shield and the large ship that patrols Haven space. The planetary shield is a grid that cuts ships apart that try to enter Haven airspace without permission. The large ship, Nature’s Sword, is armed with a plethora of weaponry. Most deadly, however, is the black hole gun. The gun fires rounds, one that opens a small black hole and another to close it. This gun is rarely used, and has never been used to date. On the ground, the crew of bounty hunters, while having no military training, make a formidable fighting force. ' SERVICES There are docks for ships to land, at least 50 different ones, that line the beach. The beach also has huts, and there are huts in the jungle, as well as treehouses. Additionally, there is a bar called the River’s Chalice. There’s a store called Stony Supplies for food and other household items and Fire’s Forge for weapons. The Windy Garage, as the name suggests, is where ships are brought for repairs. Nature’s Garb is a clothing store. To accommodate for hunters, Central is the name of the ship that gathers information on bounties and targets to help bounty hunters get assignments.' ''' HISTORY Haven is the name of a planet near Kalee that was previously void of any presence except animals. Lenea Trevelyan was named the keeper of the island by the angel Clarissa, or Callie. She travelled to this planet with Gaen Fess and his daughter, Kara, A’Sharad Hett, who was a reincarnation of the late Darth Krayt as his former self, the Wanderer Kaleb and his angelic companion Cynthia, and a little girl named Tiana, who harbored an embodiment of the Light Side of the Force. Len also contacted an old childhood friend named Virian Delair, who met Len through the space Pirate Daj Kingsley. Len and Virian had a brief relationship, and Maller arrived soon after. In spite of the name, the early days of this island saw much death and pain. It was here that Kaleb was enslaved and forced to kill Cynthia so Len could use her bones as an angelic cage to trap Callie, and Tiana was drowned by Len so that she could take Ashla. Also to be added to the death toll on the planet would be: Kara, who threatened Virian with a blaster, A’Sharad, who started to slip back to his Sith persona, a Jedi named Renar who was killed by Imbris, and, sometime later, Daj Kingsley, killed by Virian. While on Haven, Len, now with Ashla’s power, sought and obtained Bogan-Ashla’s dark counterpart-from her former master, Darth Ragnark. She beat Ragnark nearly to death and then sent him and those with him all back to the Harbinger. Now significantly stronger, Len returned to Haven with the intention of protecting it. A young girl named Crimson appeared and Len quickly took her in as a daughter. The power of Ashla and Bogan together proved too much and Lenea was split into two entities, Len herself and a darker version that used the name Imbris, which was Len’s Sith name. Virian had a bad week, nearly having his manhood cut off by Maller and later having a Vornskr set upon him. It was in this way that he discovered he was force sensitive. Now angry at Daj, Imbris fed the fire until Virian killed Daj. A bounty hunter crew lead by a woman named Mydianna oversaw most building and helped people get supplies and do business. Searching for Tiana and Gaen, a duty-bound Spartan and close friend of Maller named Gary arrived on Haven with Grand Master Naya, another Spartan named Jess, a young woman with the spirit of a dragon inside known as Harper, and the Jedi Renar in tow. With Len and Imbris divided into two bodies, the group were in for a surprise to discover that there were two bluenettes. Renar was killed and a fight ensued. Harper attacked Imbris, who vanished, and Naya faced Len, who Naya was able to calm down. Imbris reappeared on Fondor and Len and the others went to stop her. Finally, Imbris was defeated and Bogan was freed. Mydianna and her crew sacrificed herself. Len would not return to Haven for some time, however. An encounter with a fanatic named Klaus would give Len a chance to speak to Amelie, but it would also leave Len badly beaten and disconnected from the Force, though it would also result in Ashla being freed. Guided by the ghost of Gerik Terzo, Len managed to find a ship. A trip to Felucia would see Len returning to Haven with a former Spartan named Owen, his AI, Ava, another Spartan called Jared, and a strange Felucian ‘Prince’ named Blix, who was a mentor to Len previously. Her body having experienced massive damage from Klaus, Len returned to Haven in a different body and bearing the name Kingsley. During Len’s absence, Virian set up several defenses and boltholes around Haven. He also developed a still-blooming relationship with Jess, left on Haven when Gary went to Fondor. Haven’s population grew and a statue was erected for Daj, Len, and also Zek, Len’s deceased brother. It overlooked the beach, and Virian often brought flowers to the memorial. Haven became a simple safe zone, primarily designed for bounty hunters that needed breaks as well as anyone that needed refuge, and the families of bounty hunters. Defenses were improved. When Len returned, under the guise of Kingsley, it didn’t take Virian long at all to figure out who she was. Kingsley confided in him. In time, several people on Haven were informed of who she was, though it was kept a secret from the general population and outsiders. They were attacked by a strange group of metal men that were seeking an angel. They took the angel, and Len allowed the Legion to leave. Crimson left with them as well. Shortly after, a Republic medic was set on fire by some of the bounty hunters. Since the biggest rule of Haven is no killing, Kingsley retaliated herself and killed all men involved. This hints that an “Eye for an Eye” philosophy will come into play. She has now turned her attention to the Imperial Hunters and stopping them. Blix is in charge when Len is absent or busy, and he acts as her advisor. Key Figures Lenea Trevelyan/Kingsley (@_LikeTheRain) Blix (@AquaticEnigma) Maller (@ShadowofMachine) Haven Corps (@xxDeusExMachina) Nadilee, head of security (FC-Oerba Yun Fang) Bones, manager of River’s Chalice (FC-Trace Adkins) Category:Planet Category:Mass Account Category:Destati-Verse